


Quick Character Background Stories

by TigerDragonMaster (FabledDragons)



Series: The Adventures of Dragon Master E's Heroes [2]
Category: DragonFable
Genre: Background story, Destiny Weapons, Doom Weapons, Dragons, Gen, background info, character page links, spoiler alerts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledDragons/pseuds/TigerDragonMaster
Summary: Abridged Character Background Stories for each of my six player characters. Includes extra character information and links to character pages.





	

Name: Donatello

Nickname: Don

Gender: Male

Base Class: Rogue (Libraseum version)

Favorite Class(s): Master Soul Weaver / Time Killer / Ranger

Alignment: Chaotic-Good

Dragon's Name: Elizabeth

D's Gender: Female

Has a Doom Weapon: yes

Darkness Spirit's Name: The Chained One

Has a Destiny Weapon: yes

 

[Character Page](http://www.dragonfable.com/df-chardetail.asp?id=250597)

 

Back Story:

Not a native of Lore, Don was found badly injured next to a portal that quickly closed and was rescued by two young adventures. Cross and Shakrah took him to Warlic and nursed him back to health. Unfortunately, both his memory and his great black wings were mangled beyond any hope of full recovery. He can magically hide his wings.

 

<<<Spoiler Alert>>>

_In is home world, he allied with a demon and became an evil king to take revenge for his murdered twin brother. Turns out his twin was alive and kills the demon to save his soul. Unfortunately this makes his magic tower explode, supposedly killing both twins in the blast._

<<<End Spoiler Alert>>>

 

Name: Shakrah

Gender: Female

Base Class: Mage

Favorite Class(s): Chronomancer / Ascendant

Alignment: Neutral-Good

Dragon's Name: Emeric

D's Gender: Male

Doom: yes

Darkness Spirit's Name: ???

Destiny: yes

 

[Character Page](http://www.dragonfable.com/df-chardetail.asp?id=297271)

 

Back Story:

Not much is known about this taciturn traveler. She always seems to be there for Don and Cross.

<<<Spoiler Alert>>>

Is actually a Time/Space Agent sent to inspect an anomaly.  


<<<End Spoiler Alert>>>

 

Name: Steven Cross

Nickname: Cross

Gender: Male

Base Class: Warrior

Favorite Class(s): Rift Walker / Death Knight / Dragon Lord

Alignment: Chaotic-Good (Wannabe Evil)

Dragon's Name: Rush

D's Gender: Male

Doom: yes

Darkness Spirit's Name: Bob

Destiny: yes

 

[Character Page](http://www.dragonfable.com/df-chardetail.asp?id=121388)

 

Back Story:

Cross was a farmer's middle son who dreamed of one day becoming a rich villain. One day while chasing crows out of the fields, kid Cross sees kid Shakrah and they become secret friends. Cross ran away from the farm with Shakrah when they were teens. Shortly after they find Don. Since both his friends wanted to be heroes, he decided to give up on the villain business (too competitive anyway).

 

Name: Logan

Gender: Male

Base Class: Warrior

Favorite Class(s): Paladin / Avatar of Time / Dragon Lord

Alignment: Good

Sister: Natallia

Dragon's Name: Lux

D's Gender: Male

Doom: ??? (secretly yes)

Darkness Spirit's Name: ???

Destiny: yes

 

[Character Page](http://www.dragonfable.com/df-chardetail.asp?id=319006)

 

Back Story:

Logan says he's the son of a Swordhaven Noble. Nat is his little sister. He wears reading glasses so Cross calls him 'specks'.

 

<<<Spoiler Alert>>>

_He is actually a prince from a realm of good. He was caught experimenting with doom, his wings were taken and he was banished to a world where he would have to fight temptation to find redemption._

<<<End Spoiler Alert>>>

 

Name: Natallia

Nickname: Nat

Gender: Female

Base Class: Rogue

Favorite Class(s): Dragon Rogue / Soul Weaver / Cryptic 

Alignment: Good

Brother: Logan

Dragon's Name: Serenity

D's Gender: Female

Doom: no

Destiny: no

 

[Character Page](http://www.dragonfable.com/df-chardetail.asp?id=6667220)

 

Back Story:

Nat says she's the daughter of a Swordhaven Noble and is the little sister of Logan. She loves to cook.

 

<<<Spoiler Alert>>>

_She is actually a princess from a realm of good. Fearing for her brother, she willingly gave up her wings to follow and help him._

<<<End Spoiler Alert>>>

 

Name: Joan

Gender: Female

Base Class: Warrior

Favorite Class(s): Doom Knight / Necromancer (chickencow lord)

Alignment: Chaotic-Evil

Dragon's Name: Ember Blazing

D's Nickname: Blaze

D's Gender: Male

Doom: wants, but no

Destiny: no

 

[Character Page](http://www.dragonfable.com/df-chardetail.asp?id=5102244)

^made this one thinking I'd delete the next day, planning on changing name (need dragon coins)

 

Back Story:

Joan is the daughter of a pwnie trader who grew up in a gypsy caravan. She didn't want to marry the man her father picked so she ran away. She has an unhealthy obsession with Doom Knights. She has a crush on Cross because he makes her laugh (very hard thing to do). Secretly loves chickencows and pwnies.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will post unabridged versions as soon as they're done.


End file.
